


All About Us - Their First Time

by aceofhearts88



Series: All About Us Series [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Job, In the Shower, M/M, Sex, a little fluff, they just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the explicit version of the smut scene from Chapter 9 of "All About Us"</p><p>Can be read as a stand alone oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Us - Their First Time

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who know All About Us, this picks up towards the end of the chapter when T'Challa and Bucky kiss in the pool after Naomi had left again.

"Can we go inside?" He asked and T'Challa flashed a blinding smile that had Bucky's toes curl pleasantly, a shudder of pure want running along his spine.  
"Where do you want me?" T'Challa offered and Bucky's knees went weak with how easily the other man put himself at his command, waited for him to take the first step so he could follow.  
"You're too good to me." Bucky breathed out and then crashed their lips together, legs nudging T'Challa to start walking backwards.

\--

T'Challa fell upon the couch with a gasp, a gasp that quickly got cut off when Bucky followed him, crawling on top of him, kissing him hungrily. Hands roaming over exposed skin, for him just as much as for the man beneath him, arching his back greedily to get closer, to feel more of him. Their kiss got deepened and Bucky retaliated to the bitten bottom lip by raking a set of fingernails down T'Challa's chest.

T'Challa hissed, breaking apart from him, he threw his head back, exposing that flawless throat. An invitation Bucky took with great pleasure, dipping his head down trail hot needy kisses down T'Challa's neck. When he reached the collarbone, he stopped and straightened up again, shifting until he was straddling the other man's thighs, T'Challa's hands felt up his own as he turned his head to look at him.

Panting and gasping already, they stared at each other for a long moment, T'Challa's thumbs absentmindedly stroking over a patch of skin on Bucky's thighs, while he had both his hands splayed out on a dark skinned chest.

"I love you."

Bucky bit his lips after it had bubbled out, waiting with a thundering heart on how the other man would react, he hadn't exactly meant to say it, but every vein in his body was currently filled with so much of it that it just couldn't have waited any longer it seemed. Two weeks were too short of course, he knew that, but he knew even more that this relationship had been going on for far longer already, they just hadn't seen it.

And he had lost too many things in his life already to wait with the important moments.  
And in his defense, T'Challa didn't even look surprised that much, his whole face curling into a breathtaking smile that made Bucky glad he had been sitting already. Slowly, T'Challa curled an arm around his waist and then pushed himself up from the couch, just high enough that they could kiss at any moment again.

"I love you, too, Bucky." He said and then pressed his lips to Bucky's in what had to be the sweetest kiss they had shared until now. It honestly made Bucky's toes curl, made his skin tingle with happiness from head to toe, made everything seem so much brighter and warmer. Feeling drunk and so blissfully dumb, he grinned at T'Challa when they broke apart again, a low groan escaping his already parted lips when T'Challa slipped his hands down his back to curl around his ass on both sides.

And then he turned them.

Bucky was left breathless and stunned, just as he was every time T'Challa was easily able to show him just how strong he was, just how easy he could lift him, carry him, outrun him. How easy it was for him to be stronger than Bucky. Blinking up at T'Challa from where he was the one laid out on the couch now, Bucky smiled all hazed and half dead to everything that wasn't T'Challa at this very second.

Warm hands stroked down his chest, up to his shoulders again and down his arms, and Bucky closed his eyes and threw his head back when T'Challa let his lips follow. Shutting off his brain, he gave complete control to his heart and let himself get lost in what he felt, clutching at the fabric of the couch. It had been so long since someone had touched him like this.

He was flying, soaring without wings, there were no other words for it, T'Challa's hands made him feel weightless. Boneless. 

\--

"Chall..." He heard Bucky gasp his name and looked up where he had been kissing his path down Bucky's stomach, smiling at the quivering muscles whenever his fingers or lips touched skin so very gently. He shifted until he knelt properly between Bucky's spread legs, waited until those impossible blue eyes were resting on him again. Face flushed, Bucky stared at him, full of wonder and amazement, lips apart, quietly panting for air, his hair wrecked.

Just for him.

He was so open and so trusting just for him.

"You okay?" T'Challa asked, quietly and breathing harder than usual, his hands stroking down Bucky's thighs and then slowly up again, his thumbs pressing a little against the soft skin on the insides of his thighs.  
"Good." Bucky gasped out, visibly straining to keep still even though T'Challa hadn't told him to, but he knew it had been a very long time. He knew how it could easily get to be too much, so he was moving slow, wanted it to be good.

"Just relax then. I got you." He promised and Bucky closed his eyes, leaned his head back into the pillows and even brought his hands up to hold onto the arm rest behind his head. T'Challa smiled and moved his hands higher again, fingers dancing over the waistband of his swim shorts for a short moment, grinning in satisfaction when Bucky's breath hitched but then he stroked over his waist.

"You're killing me." Bucky gasped out and T'Challa chuckled, leaning forward to kiss his stomach, pressing a row of kisses along trembling skin.  
"I'm gonna make you feel so good." He promised and Bucky groaned, and then moaned when T'Challa moved higher again. Kissing up Bucky's chest, spending a selfish amount of attention on his nipples until Bucky was straining to wriggle away in oversensitivity.

T'Challa moved on, crawled higher over him until his lips were kissing up Bucky's neck again, slowly, so very slowly exploring every inch of skin, until their chests and groins were flush against each other and both of them groaned when their cocks aligned for the first time, still hidden behind wet swim shorts. 

Bucky turned his head again and crashed their lips together once more, arms coming down to wrap rightly around T'Challa's shoulders, holding on, letting him ground him. And T'Challa smiled into their kiss, let instinct guide him and his body, grinding lazily down at Bucky.   
"Good?" He wanted to know when their kiss broke apart again and Bucky dropped his forehead against his neck, panting heavily, nodding when he couldn't speak, "Okay, tell me when I need to stop."

He propped himself up on one hand and let the other one slowly trail down Bucky's chest and stomach until he let two fingers gently slip under the waistband of Bucky's shorts. He grinned in pure delight when Bucky threw his head back into the pillows.  
"Have you tried to test your endurance?" T'Challa wanted to know then, while he worked his hand slowly into Bucky's shorts, blue eyes stared at him incredulously, "Seen how many times you can come?"

Bucky opened his mouth twice and then a third time, but no words came out until he closed his eyes, "You did not just ask me that." He whispered breathless and T'Challa chuckled, lips pulling into a smirk when Bucky keened his back when his fingers found his hard cock, leaking at the tip already.   
"I'm just curious, you have a hand that never gets tired." T'Challa told him with half a laugh in his voice, Bucky growled and pulled him down into a kiss that ended when T'Challa began to stroke him and Bucky was left a panting mess again.

And T'Challa decided they needed to take the edge off before any further talking could be done.

\--

Bucky was already half floating in another world when T'Challa turned them on their sides and worked clammy wet swim shorts off of heated skin. And then they could feel each others bodies for the first time flush against each other, no more clothes, no more fabric, just the two of them how god had made them.

But Bucky was too zeroed in on the pulsing need in the center of his body to appreciate any of it at the moment, all his head was able to receive was hot, want and more. Every touch felt like a burning shower of need need need on his skin, every movement of the other man's body against his own resulted in all thoughts coming to an abrupt end. He wanted everything he couldn't bring his mouth to ask for, he wanted to be touched and kissed and held.

He wanted friction and love. He wanted sweetness and roughness.

T'Challa proved to be a mind reader again though, and Bucky could only clutch at his shoulder and gasp against his chest when T'Challa wrap a hand around their cocks and slowly but steadily began to stroke them against each other.

It wasn't like Bucky hadn't gotten off since he had become his own person again, he had a sex drive and he had used his hand and played with a lot of fantasies to masturbate, including ones with T'Challa. But having someone there, having someone right here, a warm body right next to him, a body pressed against his, lips sucking marks into the skin on his neck, another man's hand knowing just how to touch and how to stroke, it topped his own hand by undescribable levels.

He moaned, breathlessly cried out for "more" and "faster" and stopping trying to hold back, let his hips stutter forward until they found a rhythm with each other.  
"Yeah, just like that." T'Challa encouraged him, his voice getting deeper, his hands speeding up and Bucky let himself fall into that loud white noise in his head, let himself drift off into that warm nest of care where only happiness existed and nothing else.

The edge of the cliff came and swept him away, and he didn't know if he screamed or cried out when he came, distantly as if through a fog he felt T'Challa come against him, too, but then everything was white and cotton. 

\--

He came back to his senses after a few minutes, cradled against a warm chest, stomach sticky but he didn't linger on that, preferred to focus on the hand stroking down his back and the hand at the back of his head whose fingers played with sweaty hair. He scrunched up his nose and pushed even closer to T'Challa, now lying under him on the couch again. 

"You back?" T'Challa asked him quietly and Bucky hummed against his chest, blue eyes blinking open and lips slowly pulling into a grin when he found the strength to turn his head and prop his chin up on T'Challa's sternum. He looked at him, pupils blown, lips swollen, hair wrecked and he thought, that was me, that was all him, he had done that. That look of want and need was for him, was because of him.

"I'm here." He breathed out and pushed himself up enough to kiss T'Challa, to capture those soft lips between his own, to gently suck one of them into his mouth, to deepen the kiss, to draw it out until both of them were completely out of breath again, "I love you, and I want you."  
"Mhmm." T'Challa hummed and let his hand dance down his spine until Bucky's back curved into his butt, "I want you, too, but we should take a shower first." They grimaced at the stickiness between them, "But you're good?"

"More than good." Bucky promised him, "Way better than just good."

\--

They stumbled into the kitchen with their lips connected and their hands roaming over skin already again. Bucky left T'Challa just enough to switch on the water before he had him pressed up against the wall, their bodies flush against each other.

"Are you taking that endurance comment as a challenge?" T'Challa gasped out and then let his head fall back against the tiles when Bucky let his teeth grace the skin on his neck briefly before he pulled away and looked up at him.  
"The fact that you can still talk tells me I'm doing something wrong." Bucky smirked and slipped a leg between T'Challa's thighs, attaching his lips back to his neck while the water crashed down on them.

"Maybe you need to up your game." T'Challa teased him and Bucky replied by rubbing his leg against T'Challa's hard cock, his lips catching T'Challa's in a heated kiss, teeth clashing, tongues fighting for dominance. Sweetness gone for the moment, all there was was passion and need.

Hands roaming over each others' bodies, groans and moans falling from their lips, their chests heaving with panting breaths, and T'Challa was the first now who turned his face to the side. Gasping for new air, feeling the warm water running in thin streams down his chest, disappearing where their bodies were pressed against each other so tight.

"Let's get playful then." He heard Bucky breathe against his ear and then he was sliding down, kissing a path down his chest and then his stomach. T'Challa felt every cell in his body rise to full alert when he heard how Bucky' knees hit the ground, and suddenly the difference between the hard cold tiles at his back and the warm water running down his front couldn't be bigger, a shudder ran down his back and his thighs. Got lost somewhere around his knees where Bucky's hands were gently stroking over his skin.

Blue eyes were looking up at him, blown wide, his right cheek resting against T'Challa's thigh, waiting. A wicked tongue licked over swollen lips and T'Challa reached out with one hand to stroke through brunet hair, let his thumb run over a flushed cheek. And then Bucky pushed forward and T'Challa let his eyes fall shut, leaned his head back against the tiles and gave himself over to the throws of lust.

He felt how Bucky licked him from the root to the tip, again and again, getting a first taste of him, and then they both groaned together as Bucky opened his mouth to take the tip inside. T'Challa lost his head in the wave of heat that rushed over him, and his hand moved from cradling Bucky's face to stroke through his hair again.

He forced his hips to keep still when Bucky took him further down, his tongue pressing against the underside of his cock, but Bucky's left hand trailed up the back of his leg until he could grab his ass. And then he pushed. 

"Fuck." T'Challa cried out and Bucky hummed around him, sweet little vibrations making his toes curl and his hips stutter into careful thrusts. His heart was racing to keep up, and he looked down again, and realized with a jolt that shot through his body, head to toes, that Bucky was watching him, only sliding his eyes shut when he could be sure that T'Challa was seeing him. He bopped his head, sped up, and T'Challa couldn't look away anymore.

It came over him slowly, like a thunderstorm at the end of a hot summer day, the heat rising to unbearable lessons, the clouds of relief moving closer so achingly slow. He panted for air desperately, grabbed the metal hand that got pushed up his thigh.

"I'm...fuck...James, I'm gonna..." He warned, pressed those words out with the last air he had left in his lungs and Bucky took him deep, swallowed around the tip and squeezed his hand and T'Challa was gone. 

\--

When his surroundings flickered into his awareness again he was sitting on the floor of the shower, Bucky kneeling between his bend legs, gentle hands stroking over his face and shoulders. The water had been turned off, but the warmth still remained, sheltering them into a bubble of safety and fulfilled satisfaction.

"You..." was the first thing that left his mouth and Bucky smiled, hair plastered against his head, looking so incredibly happy.  
"Trust me, I did, too. Seeing you like this? Didn't even need to touch myself." Bucky told him and then leaned in to kiss him, sweet and slow again, relishing every second of it. T'Challa pulled him closer, wrapped both arms around him.

Even though his body felt like lead on the bottom of the ocean at the moment, he could still feel the pull deep inside of him, the echoing want for even more.  
"You're still good?" He asked Bucky when they broke apart for air again and the grin he got was answer enough, "Next stop bedroom then."

\--

Bucky laughed when he fell upon the bed, bouncing a little until T'Challa joined and kissed him, both of them rolling around a little, playfighting over control until Bucky groaned and let himself be pinned to the mattress. T'Challa sat up, straddling his thighs, his hands keeping Bucky's pressed to his chest.

"You called me James." Bucky recalled then and T'Challa furrowed his brows for a second as he looked down at him, "In the shower, before you came, you called me James."  
"Did you not like that?" T'Challa wanted to know and Bucky laughed, bucking his hips when he couldn't get his hands free.  
"I did like it, I really did. But don't tell that to anyone else, that's a privilege you alone get." He emphasized and T'Challa chuckled, rolling his hips down.

"That's good to know. I like having something that is solely mine." A pleasant shudder ran down Bucky's spine upon the last word, his cock stirring with interest once more. Yours, he wanted to say, I'm yours, but found his mouth too dry to speak. T'Challa smiled down at him, "If you don't want this..."

"I will speak up. And if I say stop, you will stop. If I say slow down, you will. We went over this, Chall, I want you, please." He was begging maybe a little too hard, but his whole body felt tensed to the point of discomfort, yearning and longing for more and more. He needed T'Challa close, as close as possible.

"Okay." T'Challa said in response and let go of his hands, leaning over to the side to grab lube and condom from the drawer in the nightstand, Bucky felt his body flush with excitement. Felt his head turn to mush when T'Challa kissed him, trailed those lips with burning kisses down his jaw, his neck and his chest. He moved to kneel between Bucky's legs, kissed his stomach and then his twitching cock, moved over to one thigh, bit down gently on the smooth skin there.

Bucky closed his eyes, curled his hands into the bedsheets and soared along the waves of desire that rocked through his body. He heard the click of the lube, and then gasped out, loud and long when a first careful finger stroked over his hole. His heart stuttered and his breathing set out for one blissful moment when T'Challa pushed one finger in, careful and tender, eyes set on him, waiting to move until Bucky was looking at him.

And Bucky wanted to know what he saw in that moment, what he saw in his eyes, if it was the endless and pure amount of happiness he felt, if it was the love he wanted to shower him with, the lust he wanted to bury him in, too. Whatever it was that T'Challa saw, it had him lean over him again, had him kissing Bucky and start his finger in and out.

One finger turned into two, and Bucky let go of the bedsheets and grabbed onto T'Challa's arms, pulled him into the kiss again, bit on his bottom lip and used his hips to urge him to go faster. 

Two fingers turned into three and he cried out for harder against T'Challa's neck, cried out for more when even that didn't feel like enough anymore.

"I need you." He pleaded, his hands restless on T'Challa's back, roaming over skin and quivering muscles, his hips thrusting up and pushing back against T'Challa's fingers, "I need you, Chall, please. Please, please. Chall, I..."  
"Shh." T'Challa soothed him, calmed him down again and slowly pulled his fingers out, wiped them off on the sheets and sat up, Bucky whimpered in protest, his hands falling to the bed again, "I'm here, it's okay. Just one second, James." The crinkling sound of a condom being unwrapped followed and Bucky moaned, stretched his body out.

"Oh god." He called out when T'Challa pushed in, his hands clutching at T'Challa's shoulders, nails on his right hand digging into skin. T'Challa stopped, stroked a soothing hand down his side.  
"You okay?" He wanted to know and Bucky nodded, looked at him and nodded again, "Good." And then he leaned down, kissed him and started to move.

\--

T'Challa hissed in pleasure when Bucky thrust his hips up and he slid even deeper, found himself surrounded by all that heat and shelter. All that security and love. Bucky held onto him, his arms clutching at his back and shoulders, drawing him closer still.

"I'm here." He gasped out, kissing him, sloppy and misaligned while Bucky panted against him, their hips moving, fast and hard and then slow and gentle again, "I'm here, you're safe." Bucky nodded twice against his shoulder and then threw his head back again. T'Challa leaned down to kiss his throat, sucked until the skin was red.

He pulled back until his cock nearly slipped out again and then he thrust forward again, Bucky keened and moaned and pushed up. He turned his head and whispered for more and faster into T'Challa's ear, and T'Challa groaned, felt his grasp on reality slipping for a second when he heard Bucky's voice being so wrecked and affected. He dropped his forehead against Bucky's shoulder, pulled their hands to the headboard and gently curled Bucky's fingers around the beam.

"Hold onto that for me, yeah?" He whispered breathlessly and Bucky nodded, eyes closed, lips open, chest heaving restlessly, sweat sliding down his chest. He straightened up, stroked his hands down Bucky's outstretched arms, stroked his thumbs over trembling lips, down that revealed throat, over his chest and waist, and then slipped them under Bucky's ass.

He closed his own eyes, let himself fall where only feeling mattered, let himself fall into becoming one with the man he loved so much. The bedroom was filled with their gasps, with the sounds of hips crashing against each other. Bucky cried out for him, for more, and T'Challa sped his hips up, used one hand to stroke over his chest and stomach again. Soothing, drawing the focus back onto him before it could get too much.

"I love you so much." He panted and then thrust back in deep, curling a hand around Bucky's cock at the same time. Bucky grabbed onto the headboard hard enough to have it creak, "I got you. I got you." 

They got to the end slow, no mindless race until they reached the finish line, T'Challa made every thrust count. Went slow but deep and stroked Bucky with a slow but steady hand.

Bucky came first, his body tensing for a second and then going limb as he gave a soundless scream. T'Challa opened his eyes again, let his hips snap forward again, just a little faster, found blue oceans looking up at him, full of wonder and love. It drew him in, had him let go of Bucky for only a short moment so that he could wrap both his arms around him, pull him against his chest, be as close to him as possible as he thrust in another time and then came, whispering a loving "James" into Bucky's ear.

\--

They lied in each other's embrace for a long time, breathed in the smell of sex and love, held onto each other and felt each others' hearts slowly come to rest again. 

T'Challa moved first, pulling out and getting rid of the condom, walking over into the bathroom to quickly clean himself up before taking a wet cloth back into the bedroom. He knelt on the bed and wiped Bucky's stomach clean, turned around and aimed, and threw the cloth back towards the sink in the bathroom. Content when it landed somewhere close to it.

Bucky was grinning, all pliant and loose as T'Challa curled back up against him in bed, pulling the blanket over them and brushing a kiss against Bucky's forehead.  
"You okay?" He wanted to know after a moment of silence and Bucky nodded against his chest, a finger drawing lazy circles on T'Challa's upper arm.  
"I'm perfect. You?" Bucky asked him and T'Challa smiled, hugged him tight and squeezed his arms for a few seconds.

"I'm perfect, too. I love you, Bucky."

"I love you, too, Chall."


End file.
